LiarandCheater
by degrassilovely
Summary: Eli cheats on Clare and tries to get her back...


"You're joking." Clare said as her mouth feel agape. Eli had come over to Clare's place to admit the biggest mistake.

"I'm sorry."

"I can't believe you." She said as the tears fell down her cheek.

"It meant nothing, I promise." He said gripping her hips pulling her close.

"Don't, touch me." She said pushing him away.

She slid down the wall and cried in her palms.

"I want to be with you Clare, I'm sorry."

"What was it? Was it like kissing or hook up?"

Eli paused knowing what he did was worst….

"Please tell me you didn't go further than that."

Eli sucked on his bottom lip refraining from answering the question.

"You slept with her?" And Eli heard her voice cracking.

"I am sorry, she means nothing to me. I only wanna be with you."

"No you don't because you wouldn't have done it. You're such a liar."

"Get out my room." She said standing up.

"I'm not leaving."

"Get the hell out before I hit you."

Eli clenched his jaw and began heading towards the door, "I love you."

"How many times? How many times did you have sex with her?"

Eli swallowed the lump in his throat, "7"

Clare shamefully nodded, "So you mean to tell me you put your dick inside another girl 7 times and it was all a mistake." Clare scoffed at his lame explanation. "Don't talk to me ever again." She said pushing him out of her door and locked it. Eli sighed and made his way out of his house.

XXXX

Clare tried her best in avoiding Eli all day. She didn't want to be confronted with him and hear his useless explanations all over again. As she walked to the bathroom, Eli was standing there.

She sighed and walked the away until he pulled her back.

"Don't fucking touch me." She said pushing him hard.

"Please Clare, just let me explain."

"No, just go have sex with her some more."

Eli sighed and leaned against the lockers, "Everything okay man?" Adam asked coming up.

"No Clare wont fucking listen to me."

"Are you guys arguing?"

"She broke up with me."

"Ouch! What for?"

"I may….have kind of had sex with Imogen."

"Dude, you didn't."

"I didn't mean it."

"Were you drunk or something? Or at a party?"

Eli sadly shook his head, "I wasn't drunk and I did 7 times."

"You're such an idiot, how can you cheat on her?"

"I didn't mean to, I love her and I'm trying to explain but she wont even listen to me.

"Then go to her house after school and force her to listen to you."

XXXXXX

Eli took in deep breaths before he knocked on her front door. He was confronted by Clare's mom.

"Hello Elijah."

"Hi Ms. Edwards, can I go up to see Clare?"

"Sure." Helen said and moved aside to let Eli in. He walked upstairs and knocked on her door. He heard footsteps and Clare opened the door and she was standing in her bra and panties.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she took her robe off her door and put it on.

"I miss you."

"I don't care." She said tying the robe.

"Let me explain please."

"Go ahead."

"I made a big mistake with her, I'm a sex addict, I realize that and she threw herself at me and it was hard to just tell her no. I'm in love with you, I only want to be with and I promise it's never going to happen again."

"I would accept your apology but I don't understand how you had sex with her 7 times and then you realize you screwed up."

"I didn't see you in those 7 days, you were at your grandma's house. So whenever I'm outta town, you'll have sex with other girls until I get back."

"No, I'm sorry babe, please."

"If you did this now, you'll do it again."

"I wont, I promise."

She looked down trying to think about what he said but it wasn't enough for her to forgive him.

She shook her head looking up at him. Eli gripped her hips and pulled her close and moved to her lips, "Please beautiful, I miss you."

"Promise you wont hurt me like this again. Please."

"I promise, I swear to everything. Do you forgive me?"

She hesitantly nodded, "Do it again and you're done."

Eli smirked, "Thank you."

Eli untied her robe and pulled it off, "You look so damn beautiful."

She blushed and looked down, "You're so horny." She pointed out.

Eli smirked and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Eli brought her to the bed and lied her down. Eli threw his shirt over his head. Clare pulled him down to her and captured his lips in a kiss. Their lips moved slowly against each other's as Clare tugged at his jeans. Eli pulled them down and threw them on the floor. Clare flipped them over so she was now on top. She unclasped her bra and discarded it to the carpeted floor. She leaned over him and had her breasts hanging in face. He leaned up and took it in his mouth.

He bobbed his head and sucked and bit on her nipple. She bit her lip and grinded herself against his erection. He gave her other breasts the same treatment and pulled back and tugged at her panties. She pulled down her underwear and then his boxers. Clare had been on the pill for as long as she remembered because she and Eli started having sex a while ago. She aligned his length with hers and sank herself on him. She grinded her hips against his as she leaned down to his ear, "Am I better than her?"

"Hell yeah." Eli said before pulling her down for a kiss.

Clare moved faster on top of him as their lips moved erratically and their tongues fought for each other. Eli arched his hips up and thrusted in Clare and she moaned in the kiss. She pulled back, her head fell back as she let out a loud moan.

"Fuck." She bit her lip as she moved faster.

"Does it feel good?" Eli asked.

She bit her lip and nodded, "I love your penis." She whispered in his ear. "Ahh." She yelled as Eli thrusted his hips up again.

"God baby, I'm close. "Eli groaned.

She moved faster as she struggled to keep her moans in. Eli met her thrust as she let go with a scream. She heavily breathed and fell into his neck.

"Your cock is so big." She whispered against her neck.

Eli smirked and lifted her up so he could pull out. She curled into his and interlocked their legs.

"Why did you cheat? Am I not good enough in bed?"

"No babe, that's not it. You're amazing, I just told you I missed you when you were away and I was being stupid."

"That's it?"

Eli nodded. 

"Okay, I love you." She said looking up at him.

"I love you more."


End file.
